Various applications include a first panel secured to a second panel. For example, cover panels, such as B-pillar appliqués, may be secured to automobiles include door frames or panels.
In order to secure the appliqué to the door panel, a pin and grommet fastener may be used. The fastener typically includes a pin secured within a grommet. A top, planar portion of the pin may be adhesively secured to the appliqué, while the grommet is snapably secured within a hole formed in the door frame. Typically, the grommet includes a hole that allows the pin to pass through during a mating process. The hole typically conforms to the shape of the pin shaft when the pin is secured with respect to the grommet. As such, the pin is not allowed to shift with respect to the grommet.
During the assembly process, however, the pin may need to be adjusted with respect to the grommet in order to properly align and secure the appliqué with respect to the door frame. Because the pin is securely retained within the grommet, an adjustable feature may be formed on the panel(s), such as with respect to a slot of one of the panels, in order to allow for adjustment of the pin and grommet. Separate tooling and additional labor is typically needed to form the adjustable feature. Consequently, forming the separate adjustable features add labor time and costs.